Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a driving method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays use OLEDs in which luminance is controlled by a current or a voltage. OLEDs generally include an anode layer and a cathode layer for generating an electric field, and an organic light-emitting material which can emit light due to the electric field.
OLED displays can be classified into passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) and active matrix OLED (AMOLED) displays according to their driving method.
The use of AMOLED displays has become widespread since these displays can emit light for each unit pixel with a favorable resolution, contrast, and refresh rate.
Due to their use of organic materials, OLEDs degrade over time. The amount of light emitted in a degraded OLED can vary over an initial driving period due to variation in pixel current. Accordingly, image quality of an OLED display degrades with time.